The invention relates to a windshield wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, furthermore in particular a pretensioning device for a windshield wiper device.
Windshield wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade is moved on the windshield of a motor vehicle. In this instance, the wiper blade is moved between a first turning position and a second turning position. To this end, the wiper arm is connected to a wiper motor by means of the drive shaft. In particular on windshields with great changes of curvature, the wiper blade easily loses contact with the windshield. In particular with highly curved windshields, this may lead to unwiped wiping regions or to the formation of haze.
Since a wiping operation has to be optimized for a large number of parameters, such as, for example, a quantity of rain on the windshield, a snow load which may occur, the speed of the vehicle and associated wind pressure on the wiper arm, it is not readily possible to reliably prevent a haze formation by adapting the pressure of the wiper arm to the windshield. Therefore, it is necessary to further improve windshield devices.
In the improvement, there are a plurality of peripheral conditions which should further be taken into account. These include the complexity in terms of the production or the production costs, the material costs, but also the properties of the windshield wiper device, in particular the function under a variety of conditions and the service-life under a large number of conditions. It should be taken into account for wiper devices for vehicles that the cost pressure constantly increases and that the vehicles can be used in a large number of climatic conditions so that, for example, extreme temperature values occur permanently and/or with large fluctuations.